Devoir et Sentiments
by Gleek-Js
Summary: Le destin du jeune Kurt Hummel et de la jeune Brittany S Pierce va totalement changé , le jour ou ils vont rencontrés un Ange nommé Puck . Puckurt et Brittana Relationship .
1. Chapter 1

**Puck est un Ange , il a pour mission de protéger Kurt Hummel , un jeune adolescent qui dans le futur pourrait sauver le monde de Lucifer grâce à ses pouvoirs . Le seul problème est que Kurt ne sait pas encore qu'il a de tels pouvoirs et va être confronté à une certaine personne qui voudra l'en empêcher . **

Au lycée McKinley, Kurt marchait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Brittany qui, comme à son habitude, s'était certainement perdue. Il finit par voir Brittany au loin avec Mercedes. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut sur le point de l'appeler, un des joueurs de hockey lui jeta un slushie en plein visage .

- Bon retour à McKinley ! Loser ! lui dit le joueur en ricanant et s'en alla.

Tout à coup, on entendit un grand « Boom ». Kurt se retourna et vit un garçon avec une coupe de cheveux très étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à quelqu'un de plus faible que toi, je te casse la tête !

Kurt sourit et vit que l'étrange garçon se dirigea vers lui .

- Est ce que ça va ? lui demanda l'étrange garçon.

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Brittany arriva en courant.

- Kurtie, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Est ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Demanda la grande blonde qui s'en voulait de pas avoir été la pour protéger son dauphin préféré.

- Ca va aller, Britt, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Kurt, en regardant l'étrange garçon.

Brittany vit que Kurt ne faisait pas trop attention à elle et pensa que le garçon à côté d'elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était assez effrayant, voulait faire du mal à Kurt.

- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est que tu veux à Kurt ? Si jamais tu ….. !

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Kurt l'interrompit et expliqua à Brittany que c'était ce garçon qui l'avait défendu contre le joueur de hockey.

- Oups ! Je suis désolée, mais tu es nouveau, non ? S'exclama-t-elle un peu gênée de l'avoir agressée quelques minutes auparavant.

- Oui, je suis nouveau. Je suis Noah Puckerman mais appelez-moi Puck. Et je suppose que tu es Kurt et toi Brittany ! dit-il en souriant et en regardant toujours le jeune garçon.

Ils se fixèrent mais ne parlaient pas. Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit. Sans un mot, Puck se dirigea vers le bureau de Figgins alors que Brittany et Kurt se dirigèrent ensemble en classe d'espagnol. Les deux ados prirent leur place devant comme à leur habitude au même moment où le professeur entra dans la classe avec une jeune fille.

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !

Un grand silence se fit. Le professeur continua.

- Très bien. Nous avons une nouvelle cette année. Elle s'appelle Santana Lopez et j'espère que vous ferez tout votre possible pour qu'elle s'intègre au mieux dans cette école.

Brittany ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jeune fille la fascinait. Elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'elle et ça, Kurt l'avait remarqué. Il tentait de lui parler déjà depuis 5 minutes .

- Brittany ! Allô ici la Terre.

La blonde tourna d'un coup la tête pour faire face à Kurt .

- Kurt, est-ce que tu crois que c'est un Ange ? Demanda la blonde d'un air innocent.

- Euh, je ne pense pas, Britt. Elle a l'air assez effrayante je dirais ! Répondit Kurt alors que la Latina le fixait depuis déjà un moment.

- Très bien Santana, va t'asseoir ! Dit le professeur.

Santana traversa la salle et s'assit au fond de la classe, seule à une table. Le professeur commença le cours mais Brittany ne cessa de parler de dauphins qui étaient des requins homosexuels alors que Kurt lui parlait de mode. L'heure passa assez rapidement et la sonnerie retentit.

- On mange ensemble, Kurtie ? Demanda la blonde

- Tu ne manges pas avec tes amis Cheerleader ? S'exclama Kurt d'un air étonné.

- Non ! Dit Brittany en fronçant les sourcils. Elles sont méchantes. Elles disent des méchancetés sur toi mais je leur ai dit que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil et de magique et elles se sont moquées de moi en disant que j'étais stupide !

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait que Brittany n'était pas comme les autres et il aimait la façon dont elle le protégeait. De plus, sa naïveté la rendait attachante. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas qu'on dise que Brittany était stupide.

- Elles sont jalouses, Britt, parce qu'elles ne sont pas magiques et que tu es tous simplement plus intelligente qu'elles !

Brittany lui sourit et attrapa son bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Puck sera là ? demanda Kurt

Brittany confuse lui répondit.

- Euh je pense que oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce que il te plaît ? dit-elle en souriant.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était que Puck était derrière eux depuis 5 minutes et qu'il les observait et écoutait leur conversation.

- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin je veux dire je le connaîs à peine ! s'emporta Kurt en rougissant.

Brittany sourit à Kurt, amusée par sa réaction, puis ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria.

Puck sourit lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Kurt et s'apprêtait aussi à aller dans la cafétéria lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna alors pour voir qui s'était .

- Santana, dit Puck en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ravie de te revoir Puck ! dit la Latina avec un sourire narquois sur son visage

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demanda Puck

- Et bien tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait laisser en vie un garçon avec de tels pouvoirs ! Il risquerait de compromettre nos plans.

- Ne t'avise pas de le toucher ou tu auras à faire à moi, menaça le jeune homme.

- Oh ! mais on dirait que tu as le béguin pour cet humain alors que tu le connais à peine !

Santana se rapprocha de Puck.

- Tu as oublié à quel point on était proche tous les deux à une époque.

- Tous ça c'est du passé. Et puis, tu as choisi ton camp donc maintenant repars d'où tu viens !

Santana se mit à rire

- Oh non, Puck. Ce n'est que le début !

La Latina fit un clin d'œil à Puck avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Puck resta là pendant un moment à penser comment il allait faire pour se débarrasser de Santana car la Latina était un démon très puissant. Elle avait été autrefois un ange mais avait été banni car elle s'amusait à tuer les humains qui, selon elle, ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Puck ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait protéger Kurt de Santana. Il décida alors qu'il fallait se rapprocher du jeune garçon, ainsi il pourrait mieux le protéger.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kurt et Brittany étaient assis à leur table. Habituellement, Mercedes et Tina étaient avec eux mais elles avaient préféré manger avec leurs copains. Donc ils se retrouvaient que tous les deux.

- Kurt ?

- Oui, Britt Britt ?

- Est-ce que ce soir tu voudrais venir au cinéma avec moi ? lui demanda la blonde avec une petite voix et une tête adorable.

Kurt regarda Brittany et sourit car la blonde savait que Kurt ne pouvait pas lui dire non lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Après un petit moment de réflexion, il répondit.

- Oui si tu veux. Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de faire cet tête. Tu sais que je n'y résiste pas !

Brittany hocha la tête et prit Kurt dans ses bras pour le remercier.

- Est ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Les deux ados surpris se retournèrent pour voir qui leur parlait.

- Euh …. oui .. Bien sûr ! Dit Kurt en bégayant ce qui fit rire Brittany.

Après un petit moment de silence, Brittany décida de briser le silence.

- Hé Puck ! Est ce que tu aimes les canards ?

Puck leva un sourcil et se demanda si cette fille était sérieuse pour la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

- Euh… Et bien oui ! Je pense qu'ils sont mignons !

Puck fit un petit sourire à Brittany. La blonde lui sourit à son tour, satisfaite de la réponse que le jeune garçon venait de lui donner.

- Est ce que je peux vous poser une question ? dit Puck un peu gêné.

- Oui bien sûr ! Répondit Kurt.

- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? Parce que vous êtes très proches tous les deux et je me demandais …

Puck ne savais plus comment finir sa phrase? Kurt et Brittany se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler.

- Non , non! Nous sommes des meilleurs amis. Britt est comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, dit Kurt en faisant un clin d'œil à Brittany.

- Oui c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs tu savais que Kurtie avait des pouvoirs magiques ?

- Des pouvoirs magiques ? Comment ça ? demanda Puck, intéréssé.

- Et bien je ne sais pas ! Tu sais, quand il n'est pas avec moi, je me sens triste et seule mais lorsqu'il est là, et bien je souris parce que je suis heureuse qu'il soit là. Alors si c'est pas de la magie, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Brittany, confuse de la question qu'elle venait de poser.

Puck sourit à ce que Brittany venait de dire puis regarda Kurt. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse. Je vais à mon cours de français ! dit Puck.

- Attend ! On pourrait y aller ensemble. J'ai aussi ce cours la ! proposa Kurt.

Puck hocha la tête. Kurt embrassa Brittany sur la joue puis lui dit qu'ils se verraient tout à l'heure. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle ou ils avaient cours.

- Alors Puck, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Lima ? Demanda Kurt

- Et bien, mon père a été muté ici donc je l'ai suivi, dit Puck.

- Oh d'accord ! Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? dit Kurt un peu gêné.

Puck hocha la tête pour dire oui.

- As-tu une petite amie? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Puck sourit à la question de Kurt et le trouva adorable lorsqu'il rougissait.

- Non. Je n'ai personne depuis un moment et puis, entre nous, les filles ça se plaint tout le temps, répondit Puck en faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent en classe. Puck s'assit à côté de Kurt puis commença à discuter avec lui. Les deux garçons apprirent à se connaître, au plus grand bonheur de Kurt qui n'était pas indifférent au charme de Puck.

Pendant ce temps-là, Brittany était en cours d'histoire et, pour une fois, n'était pas seule à sa table car Santana était là. Le professeur avait décidé de la mettre à côté d'elle. Les deux filles étaient silencieuses depuis un moment lorsque Brittany décida de lui poser la question qui la hantait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois.

- Est ce que tu es un Ange ? demanda la blonde innocemment

Santana se tourna vers Brittany.

- Quoi ? Non ! Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un Ange ? dit Santana d'un ton agressif.

Brittany la regarda d'un air effrayé et fut déçue par sa réaction. Alors elle se tourna face au professeur. La Latina s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé comme ça et sentit que Brittany avait peur d'elle. Mais après tout, elle était un démon et elle ne devait pas ressentir de la culpabilité.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent rapidement. Kurt et Puck sortirent de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers le parking, là où Kurt avait l'habitude de rejoindre Brittany. Les deux garçons virent la blonde près de sa voiture, mais Kurt remarqua qu'elle n'était pas comme à son habitude.

- Hey Britt ! dit Kurt d'un ton inquiet.

Brittany le regarda mais ne dit rien.

- Brittany, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La blonde, après un petit moment de silence, se mit à parler.

- Rien ! C'est juste cette fille, Santana !

Kurt la regardait confus tandis que Puck lui fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Santana ?

- Et bien je lui ai demandé si c'était un ange et elle s'est énervée. Elle m'a vraiment fait peur tu sais !

Kurt ressentit de la colère. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi méchante ? Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que Brittany était une fille naïve et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se moquer d'elle ou quoi que se soit.

- Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ! dit Kurt très énervé.

Tout à coup, les vitres d'une voitures explosèrent. Brittany mit ses mains devant son visage tandis que Kurt lui sans s'en rendre compte était dans les bras de Puck.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ! dit Kurt très énervé, lorsque d'un seul coup les vitres d'une voitures explosèrent. Brittany mit ses mains devant son visage tandis que Kurt, sans s'en rendre compte, était dans les bras de Puck._

Kurt d'un seul coup se détacha de Puck.

- Désolé ! dit-il un peu gêné.

Puck hocha la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir comment allait Brittany qui avait toujours les mains sur son visage.

- Kurt ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La blonde enleva ses mains de son visage puis le regarda, inquiète de ce qui venait de se passer. Kurt ne savait pas plus ce qui s'était passé mais il avait le sentiment qu'il avait provoqué cela, ce qui l'effrayait encore plus. Puck, lui, savait que ce n'était pas un accident. Il savait que c'était Kurt qui avait provoqué cela.

- Bon ! Et bien on devrait peut être rentrer chez nous ! dit Puck.

Brittany hocha la tête puis dit un vague au revoir à Puck avant de monter dans sa voiture. Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Puck.

- On se voit demain ? demanda Kurt d'un ton inquiet.

Il se demandait si Puck allait toujours lui parler après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Puck avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt dit au revoir à Puck puis se dirigea vers la voiture de Brittany. Il se retourna discrètement pour regarder Puck mais il ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils, se demanda comment on pouvait disparaitre aussi rapidement.

Les deux ados étaient dans la voiture et avaient quitté le lycée depuis un moment. Un silence inconfortable s'était installé depuis l'incident sur le parking. Kurt se posait plein de questions mais une seule revenait sans cesse. Et si c'était lui qui avait provoqué cela ? Il décida finalement de briser le silence.

- Britt ?

- Oui Kurt ! Demanda Brittany.

- J'ai besoin de te parler mais d'abord , il faut que l'on aille chez moi.

Brittany hocha la tête. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent chez Kurt. Les deux ados dirent un rapide bonjour à Burt puis montèrent dans la chambre de Kurt. Brittany s'assit sur le lit de Kurt pendant que ce dernier commençait à se préparer pour la sortie de ce soir.

- Alors ! Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Kurt se retourna et fixa Brittany. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, surtout venant de Brittany qui d'habitude oubliait ce qu'on lui disait rapidement.

- Et bien tu vois tout à l'heure ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parking ?

Elle hocha la tête. Kurt prit alors une grande inspiration.

- Je pense que c'est moi qui ai provoqué cela.

Kurt ne savait pas trop comment Brittany allait prendre cela car elle avait l'air vraiment effrayé sur le parking tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kurtie? Tu veux dire que tu peux faire exploser des choses lorsque tu t'énerves ?

Brittany avait un peu peur et se demandait si Kurt la ferait exploser un jour s'il était en colère contre elle.

- Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est moi et cela fait un petit moment que je me pose la question. Il se passe tellement de choses bizarres quand je suis triste ou même en colère. Soit des choses explosent ou des objets bougent. Je sais pas quoi faire Britt.

Brittany vit que Kurt était terrifié par toutes les choses qui se passaient.

- Alors tu veux dire que tu aurais des pouvoirs comme les sœurs Halliwell ?

Kurt rigola à la petite réflexion de Brittany puis hocha la tête.

- T'inquiète pas, Kurtie, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là pour t'aider et prendre soin de toi, le rassura Brittany en s'approchant de Kurt et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Humm Brittany, on devrait peut être y aller !

Les deux ados sortirent de la maison puis partirent en direction du centre ville qui était à une dizaine de minutes de chez Kurt. Ils avaient donc décidé d'y aller à pied mais pendant tout le chemin, Kurt avait l'impression d'être observé et se retournait souvent pour voir si personne ne les suivait.

- Kurt, qu' est-ce que t'as ? S'enquit Brittany qui avait remarqué que Kurt se retournait sans cesse.

- Rien, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on est suivi, mais c'est sûrement mon imagination.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le cinéma. Brittany insista pour voir « Le Chat Potté » tandis que Kurt voulait regarder un de ces nouveaux films romantiques qui venait de sortir. Finalement, comme d'habitude, Brittany sut convaincre Kurt pour aller voir le film qu'elle voulait.

Une fois leur film fini, ils décidèrent d'aller manger au Breadstix. Néanmoins, Kurt se sentit toujours observé et cela commençait à lui faire peur car lorsqu'il se retourna, un homme le fixait. Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Brittany.

- Britt ? dit-il d'un ton très bas.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurt ? répondit Brittany.

- Il y a un homme qui nous observe. Regarde derrière moi discrètement.

Brittany se décala lentement pour voir l'homme mais elle se pencha un peu trop et tomba par terre. Kurt roula des yeux car Brittany n'était pas du tout discrète. Elle se releva et fit face à Kurt.

- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et les deux ados sortirent du restaurant. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix familière les appeler.

- Hey Puck ! dirent les deux ados en même temps.

Puck leur fit un sourire puis entama une discussion car il savait que Santana attendrait que Kurt et Brittany soient seuls pour les attaquer.

Pendant ce temps là, Santana attendait dans la ruelle à côté du restaurant mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Puck. Elle savait que les ados passeraient par la ruelle car c'était un chemin plus rapide pour rentrer chez eux, mais Puck étant avec eux, cela deviendrait un peu plus difficile de les attaquer.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit et se retourna.

- Sebastian ! S'exclama la Latina. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Lucifer m'envoie, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Santana se demanda pourquoi. Lucifer lui avait toujours fait confiance et n'avait jamais envoyé de démon pour la surveiller.

_Flashback Quelques heures auparavant _

_- Sébastian ! _

_- Oui, Maître ?_

_- Tu vas aller surveiller Santana et vérifier si elle a bien tué cet humain ! lui ordonna Lucifer._

_- Très bien, Maître, mais pourquoi ? N'avez-vous pas confiance en elle ? Elle est une des meilleures. _

_Lucifer avait une grande confiance en Santana mais les Oracles lui avaient prédit qu'elle compromettrait ses plans dans le futur, et donc il n'y avait qu'une seule solution._

_- Cesse de poser des questions et vas-y. Une fois son travail terminé, tues-la. _

_Sébastian hocha la tête puis disparut._

_Fin Flashback_

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? demanda Santana.

- Il veut juste s'assurer que tu fais bien ton travail ! Répondit le démon avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Santana fronça les sourcils car elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Sebastian s'approcha de plus en plus de Santana et se pencha doucement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Il m'a aussi demandé de te tuer.

Santana recula, choquée par les paroles du démon, et se cogna contre le mur. Le démon l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva du sol.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu es prétentieuse et répugnante. D'après mes informations, tu compromettrais les plans du maitre dans un futur proche. Il m'a donc demandé de m'occuper de toi, et c'est avec une immense joie que j'obéis à cet ordre.

Après avoir parlé pendant un moment devant le restaurant, Puck, Kurt et Brittany se dirigèrent vers la ruelle lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit. Ils s'avancèrent pour voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait lorsque Brittany reconnut la Latina.

- Hey toi ! Lâche tout de suite Santana ! cria d'un seul coup Brittany ce qui étonna Puck et Kurt.

- Euh Brittany tu devrais peut être te taire ! dit Kurt, effrayé lorsqu'il vit l'immense gars qui était en train d'étrangler Santana.

Le démon lâcha Santana et s'approcha de Brittany.

- Tiens comme c'est amusant. Une humaine qui me donne un ordre ! dit le démon en ricanant.

Puck courut vers Brittany car il savait que le démon allait s'en prendre à elle. Kurt suivit Puck. Les trois ados étaient maintenant seuls face au démon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Puck courut vers Brittany car il savait que le démon allait s'en prendre à elle. Kurt suivit Puck. Les trois ados étaient maintenant seuls face au démon._

- Ne t'avise pas de les toucher ! Menaça Puck en fronçant les sourcils.

Le démon fixa Puck et fit un petit sourire car il connaissait l'ange qui était en face de lui.

- Oh mais c'est ce cher ange Noah Puckerman ! Ravi de te revoir ! dit-il en ricanant.

Kurt regarda Puck d'un air confus, se demandant de quoi l'homme parlait.

- Plaisir non partagé, Sebastian ! répondit Puck.

Puis d'un seul coup Puck se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Brittany commença à avoir peur. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire cela sans le toucher ? Le démon s'approcha ensuite de Brittany mais Kurt se mit devant elle.

- Si jamais tu la touches…

Mais avant de finir sa phrase, Kurt se retrouva projeté aussi.

- Bande d'amateurs ! Vous êtes aussi inoffensifs que des bébés Muppets ! Se moqua le démon.

Il s'approcha de Brittany avec un grand sourire et l'attrapa par le cou. la blonde se débattit, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, mais plus elle se débattait et moins elle pouvait respirer car le démon avait une grand force.

Santana retrouva ses forces peu à peu et vit Sebastian étrangler Brittany. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire alors elle se leva.

- Lâche la ! Elle ne t'a rien fait. C'est entre toi et moi !

Sebastian se retourna et vit Santana debout. Il laissa tomber Brittany qui avait déjà perdu connaissance par terre.

- Tu as raison. Après tout, je pourrais m'occuper d'eux après t'avoir tuée.

Puck était à terre. Il reprit conscience peu à peu et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Brittany inconsciente, Santana et Sebastian face à face. Cependant, il commença à paniquer car il n'arrivait pas à voir Kurt. Il se retourna alors et vit Kurt inconscient. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Kurt … Kurt, s'il te plaît, réveille toi ! dit Puck.

Santana et Sebastian étaient maintenant face à face lorsque d'un seul coup, la Latina lui lança une boule de feu. Les deux démon commencèrent à se battre.

Puck essaya toujours de réveiller Kurt.

- Allez, je t'en supplie, réveille toi. On a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! lui dit Puck, complètement paniqué. Puis il sentit Kurt légèrement bouger. Il sentit un grand soulagement. Son cœur battait si vite, il avait eu très peur de perdre le jeune garçon. Lentement, il caressa la joue de Kurt en lui souriant. Kurt ouvrit légèrement ses yeux.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Kurt encore secoué par les évènements.

Mais il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore dans la ruelle. Soudain, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Brittany. Il se retourna et vit la grande blonde par terre inconsciente. Puck regarda Kurt et sentit que le cœur du jeune garçon s'accélérait.

- Kurt, calme toi ! Lui demanda Puck.

Kurt commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et s'en voulait car il n'avait pas pu protéger Brittany. Il se leva, Puck essayant de le retenir mais il le repoussa. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers Sébastian.

- Hé toi ! cria Kurt avec une grande colère.

Santana et Sebastian s'arrêtèrent et tous les deux fixèrent Kurt. Puis Sebastian fit un petit sourire car il savait que Kurt s'adressait à lui.

- Qui t'a permis de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie !

Kurt était de plus en plus énervé et cela se voyait car la poubelle qui était pas très loin de Sebastian commençait à bouger légèrement.

- Ta copine l'a mérité. De quel droit elle a osé me parler comme ça !

Mais avant que Kurt ne puisse dire autre chose, Sebastian forma une boule d'énergie et s'apprêta à la lancer. Cependant, le démon se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Kurt savait que c'était lui qui avait fait cela, mais il avait fait aucun geste. Il avait juste pensé à le faire. Sebastian se releva mais Kurt recommença et il fut à nouveau projeté contre le mur.

Puck était derrière Kurt mais savait que le jeune garçon n'était pas entrainé et perdrait vite de sa force. Alors il s'approcha de Kurt pour lui demander d'arrêter.

- Kurt arrête ! ordonna Puck en s'approchant lentement.

Kurt entendit la voix de Puck mais sa colère était tellement grande qu'il continua. Sebastian essayait de riposter mais n'y arrivait pas. Kurt se sentit de plus en plus faible alors il se stoppa un moment. Sebastian en profita pour s'enfuir mais déclara que ce n'était pas terminé et qu'il reviendrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Puck puis regarda Brittany. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer puis il tomba. Heureusement, Puck le rattrapa à temps.

Santana était encore sous le choc. Elle ne pensait pas que Kurt avait un tel pouvoir et une telle force. Puis elle regarda Puck et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. S'enfuir ou rester et l'aider. Son regard se tourna vers le corps de Brittany encore inconsciente, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait défendu comme ça alors qu'elle n'avait pas été très amicale avec elle.

- Puck ?

L'ange se retourna et vit Santana derrière lui.

- Quoi ? lui dit Puck d'un ton énervé.

- Je pense que nous devrions les ramener chez eux.

Puck regarda la Latina puis hocha la tête. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras tandis que Santana prit Brittany. Puis tous les deux disparurent.

_Chez Brittany_

Santana apparut dans la chambre de Brittany. La Latina essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit car les parents de Brittany étaient sans doute en train de dormir. Elle posa la grande blonde délicatement sur son lit et resta un moment à l'observer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. S'en aller ou attendre qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle décida de rester car après tout, la blonde lui avait sauvé la vie.

Alors pour passer le temps, elle décida de regarder un peu la chambre de Brittany. la chambre avait l'air très coloré même si dans l'obscurité on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle s'approcha doucement du bureau à côté du lit et vit des photos de Brittany lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Santana sourit à la vue des photos.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un petit bruit venant du lit de Brittany, elle se retourna puis avança lentement et s'assit à côté de la blonde.

Brittany se réveilla lentement. Elle avait mal à la gorge alors elle fit un petit bruit et essaya d'avaler sa salive ce qui s'avéra très douloureux. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna sa tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit Santana à côté d'elle qui la regardait.

- Hey, dit Brittany d'une petite voix.

Santana lui sourit.

- Hey, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda -t- elle.

- Je suis en pleine forme comme tu peux le voir. Mais où est Kurt ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé tous seul, hein ? questionna Brittany en s'inquiétant de l'absence de Kurt à ses côtés.

La Latina lui sourit car malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, Brittany ne se souciait que du bien être de Kurt. Elle pourrait très bien penser à elle, mais non, elle voulait avant tout savoir s'il allait bien avant de se soucier d'elle-même.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est chez lui et Puck prend soin de lui, dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule.

- San ?

Santana fut surprise par le surnom que lui avait donné Brittany puis sourit.

- Oui Brittany ?

- C'était qui ce gars qui a essayé de te tuer ?

Santana ne savait pas quoi lui répondre sur le moment et se demandait si elle devait lui dire la vérité maintenant. Mais après un moment de réflexion, elle décida de tout lui raconter.

_Pendant ce temps là chez Kurt _

Kurt ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Puck attendait à côté de lui. Il était inquiet et ne savait pas quoi faire à part rester là et attendre. L'ange connaissait à peine le jeune garçon mais il ressentait déjà quelque chose pour lui, ce qui lui faisait peur. En effet, il avait pour règle de ne jamais s'attacher aux personnes qu'il protégeait.

Après quelques heures passées, Puck sentit un petit mouvement à côté de lui. Kurt était en train de se réveiller doucement mais était encore faible. Par conséquent, il se réveilla lentement et vit le visage de Puck juste au-dessus de lui.

- Puck.

- Oui, Kurt ?

- Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Ca commence à me faire peur ! dit Kurt.

- Oh pardon, répondit Puck un peu gêné, ce qui fit sourire Kurt.

Les deux garçons ne surent pas quoi se dire. Kurt avait beaucoup de questions et se demandait s'il devait lui demander maintenant ou attendre, tandis que Puck attendait que Kurt parle en premier.

- Alors… euh… est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé et qui était ce gars ? demanda Kurt.

Puck réfléchit un instant et se demanda comment il allait lui expliquer toute cette histoire. Kurt attendait sa réponse lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Puck, mais en le regardant, il ne vit pas ses lèvres bouger alors Kurt commença à avoir peur.

- Puck ? dit Kurt inquiet.

Puck posa ses yeux sur l'adolescent.

- Je crois que je peux entendre ce que tu penses.

Puck le regarda et décida alors de tout lui dire. Le fait qu'il était un ange et que son devoir était de le protéger. Puis il lui parla de ce qu'il pourrait accomplir dans l'avenir grâce à ses pouvoirs. Une fois que Puck eut tout dit sur ce qu'il devait savoir, il attendit une réaction de Kurt.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être destiné à sauver le monde et, en plus de ça, avoir des pouvoirs. Il pensait être dans un mauvais rêve.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout cela arrive d'un seul coup et ça me fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, Puck ? Dit Kurt d'un ton inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas encore, Kurt. Sebastian a l'intention de revenir. Si cela devient trop dangereux, nous serons obligé de partir.

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas laisser mon père et Brittany. Je ne vais pas les abandonner. Comment je vais faire sans eux ? Dit -il les larmes au yeux.

- Kurt, pour l'instant nous allons continuer à vivre normalement, mais si et seulement si ta vie est en danger, alors nous serons obligé de partir et je pense que Brittany sera obligée de venir avec nous. Elle est en danger aussi.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? C'est après moi qu'il en a, pas elle. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

- Santana l'a raccompagné chez elle. Sebastian voudra se venger. C'est un démon sans pitié. C'est pour cela qu'il faut rester ensemble.

Kurt regarda Puck et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu as laissé Brittany avec elle ? Mais tu es inconscient ! Elle était censée nous tuer ! Je te jure, Puck, que si elle lui fait du mal…..

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Santana apparut dans la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

- Hey ! Dit Santana en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton menaçant.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Puck.

Puck regarda Santana. Il ne voulait pas quitter Kurt, mais il fallait qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Kurt, je vais te laisser. Santana et moi avons besoin de parler. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles et j'apparaîtrais dans la seconde qui suit, ok ? Dit Puck, regardant profondément dans les yeux de Kurt.

- Ok. Mais on se voit demain, hein ? demanda Kurt d'une voix fatiguée.

Normal après la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

- Oui, bien sûr. A demain au lycée !

Il embrassa Kurt sur la joue puis, avec Santana, il disparut.

Puck et Santana arrivèrent dans une petite maison abandonnée non loin de Lima. Ils savaient tous les deux que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

- Tu n'as pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivé. Comment ça s'est passé avec Brittany ? Est-ce que tu lui as tout raconté ? Demanda Puck.

Santana regarda Puck puis, après quelques secondes, elle répondit.

- Oui, je lui ai tout raconté.

- Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

_20 minutes plus tôt_

_Brittany était sous le choc, elle n'en revenait pas. Santana venait de lui dire qu'elle avait pour mission de tuer Kurt et que par la même occasion, elle allait la tuer aussi, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian arrive._

_- Alors tu allais vraiment nous tuer ? Demanda Brittany d'une voix triste._

_Santana hocha la tête puis regarda Brittany._

_- Je suis désolée, Brittany ! Maintenant, je ferais mon possible pour vous protéger, Kurt et toi, promit Santana en s'approchant d'elle mais Brittany recula._

_- Oh vraiment ? Et comment je pourrais te faire confiance après ce que tu viens de me dire ? C'est trop facile Santana. Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que peut être on pourrait être amies, puis maintenant je me dis que j'étais stupide de croire ça ! Dit Brittany d'un ton triste et énervé à la fois._

_- Brittany, laisse moi te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. Je….._

_- Non, Santana. S'il te plaît, laisse moi tranquille !_

_Santana fut choquée par la réaction de Brittany. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle serait là pour Kurt et elle maintenant, mais décida de ne pas insister._

_- Je suis désolée, murmura la Latina avant de disparaître. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

Puck ne savait pas quoi dire à Santana, bien qu'il comprenait la réaction de Brittany. Il décida de changer de sujet en voyant que la Latina restait silencieuse.

- Alors qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? Tu sais que Sebastian va revenir, dit Puck.

Santana le fixa un moment avant de lui répondre.

- Il faut qu'on parte, Puck. Tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable et qu'il reviendra.

Puck savait que Santana avait raison et qu'ils devraient probablement partir mais il avait dit à Kurt qu'il resterait ici tant que Sebastian ne réapparaîtrait pas.

- Santana, on ne peut pas partir comme ça. Attendons un peu pour voir ce qu'il passe et si cela devient trop dangereux, alors là oui, on partira.

Après un moment de réflexion, Santana décida qu'ils resteraient mais qu'il fallait être prudent et rester le plus proche possible de Kurt et Brittany.

- Ok. Donc on se retrouve demain au lycée ? Demanda Puck.

- Ouais ! Espérons que Brittany me reparlera d'ici là, dit Santana un peu triste que la jeune blonde lui en veuille.

Puck, avant de partir, décida de rassurer la Latina.

- Santana !

Santana se retourna et regarda Puck.

- T'inquiète pas pour Brittany. Elle te pardonnera. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Avec ça, Puck disparut, laissant la Latina perdue dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur pour Kurt. IL avait un mal de crâne affreux, mais aujourd'hui, c'était à lui d'aller chercher Brittany, et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait. Alors il se prépara, prit son petit-déjeuner et s'apprêta à quitter la maison lorsque son père l'appela.

- Kurt ?

- Oui, Papa ?

Burt sortit du salon puis regarda Kurt .

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir.

Kurt commença à stresser un peu. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son père mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait été attaqué par un démon et qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Alors il fit comme si de rien était.

- Oui, ça va très bien. Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Burt ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il savait que Kurt cachait quelque chose. Cependant il décida de ne rien dire et d'attendre avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ok. Passe une bonne journée à l'école alors.

Kurt hocha la tête puis sortit de la maison. Il envoya un texto à Brittany pour lui dire qu'il était sur le chemin. Il arriva devant la maison des Pierces puis klaxonna deux fois. Brittany sortit de chez elle et se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture de Kurt. Les deux ados se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lycée. Ils se racontèrent ce qui s'était passé hier soir après qu'ils aient repris connaissance.

Une fois arrivés, Kurt reconnut Puck qui attendait sur le parking du lycée. Il remarqua qu'une fille était à coté de lui. Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit et il se rendit compte que cette fille était Santana.

Kurt se tourna vers Brittany.

- Britt, est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Kurt un peu inquiet car il savait qu'elle allait devoir faire face à Santana.

Brittany ne voulait pas inquiéter Kurt alors elle sourit et fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture.

Puck et Santana virent les deux ados se diriger vers eux mais eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Ils avaient remarqué que les Cheerleaders fixaient Kurt et Brittany. Sans se poser de question, ils décidèrent de les rejoindre.

- Hey Brittany !

Brittany se retourna et vit Quinn ainsi que toutes les autres Cheerleaders derrière elle.

- Salut Quinn ! S'exclama Brittany pas vraiment heureuse de la voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec… !

- Kurt… son prénom est Kurt ! Répondit Brittany froidement.

- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas trainer avec lui ! ordonna Quinn.

Brittany ressentit de la colère. Quinn n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des ordres. Puck et Santana arrivèrent à côté des deux ados à ce moment-là.

- Ah oui ! Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, Quinn ? Demanda la grande blonde.

Kurt commençait à perdre patience, ainsi que Santana qui n'aimait pas la façon dont Quinn parlait à Brittany. Puck, quand à lui, prit la main de Kurt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se calme.

Quinn s'approcha de Brittany d'un air menaçant.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ou sinon….

Mais avant qu'elle put finir sa phrase, Santana se mit devant Brittany.

- Ou sinon quoi, blondie? Rétorqua la Latina.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mais avant qu'elle put finir sa phrase, Santana se mit devant Brittany._

_- Ou sinon quoi, blondie? Rétorqua la Latina._

Face à face depuis quelques minutes, la tension entre Quinn et Santana augmentait de plus en plus. Puck décida d'intervenir.

- Bon et bien ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Quinn!

Puck attrapa le bras de la Latina et se dirigea vers la porte du lycée. Laissant Quinn et les Cheerios sur le parking, Kurt et Brittany les suivirent.

- On se voit à l'entraînement, Brittany ! Cria Quinn.

Brittany se retourna et vit un sourire narquois sur le visage de la Cheerios. La grande blonde se demandait pourquoi Quinn était comme ça. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à elle avant, sauf pendant les entraînements.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir du lycée, la sonnerie retentit. Puck se retourna et fit comprendre à Santana qu'ils allaient parler de ce qui venait de se passer après les cours. Les deux garçons partirent tous les deux, laissant Santana et Brittany seules.

- Tu penses qu'on peut laisser Santana avec Brittany ? Après tout, elle avait pour mission de nous tuer ! Demanda Kurt un peu inquiet.

Puck regarda Kurt et sourit. Il trouvait le jeune garçon adorable lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour Brittany.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je trouve simplement adorable ta façon d'être protecteur avec Brittany !

Kurt rougit après la déclaration que venait de lui faire Puck. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un garçon lui dise des choses comme ça, et il commençait vraiment à aimer ça.

- Dépêchons nous avant d'arriver en retard ! lui dit Puck en lui prenant la main.

De leur côté, Santana et Brittany étaient déjà en classe. Aucune des deux n'avait osé dire un mot depuis ce qui s'était passé sur le parking.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la latina.

Brittany se tourna vers Santana puis prit une petite inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- Oui ça va.

Puis le silence revint.

- Ecoute Santana ! Je te remercie pour m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis plus en colère contre toi.

Santana ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, cependant elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant que Brittany lui fasse confiance.

- Je sais ! Fût tout ce que la Latina répondit.

La fin du cours se termina rapidement. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent à la cafeteria, mais Puck et Santana avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois leur déjeuner fini, ils retournèrent en cours. La journée passa rapidement, sauf pour Brittany qui avait encore l'entraînement avec les Cheerios.

- Britt ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attende ? Demanda Kurt, ne voulant pas laisser Brittany toute seule.

- Oui t'inquiète pas Kurtie. Tu pourras toujours venir me chercher à la fin de l'entraînement si tu veux.

Kurt fit un petit sourire et prit Brittany dans ses bras avant de partir aux côtés de Puck et Santana.

Brittany arriva à l'entrainement. Quinn l'observa silencieusement puis commença l'échauffement .

Pendant ce temps-là, Kurt, Santana et Puck étaient au Lima Bean. Kurt était très nerveux. Il ne voulait pas laisser Brittany toute seule avec Quinn.

- On aurait pas dû la laisser seule. Je vais la chercher, s'exclama Kurt en se levant de sa chaise.

- Kurt, calme toi, Brittany va bien ! Rétorqua Puck

- Ah oui, et comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je peux sentir lorsqu'un humain est danger, dit Puck

Kurt se rassit, un peu rassuré avec ce que venait de lui dire Puck. Santana, silencieuse, regardait les deux garçons et savait qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation amicale entre eux.

- La tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous est tous simplement dégoutante, s'exclama la Latina.

Kurt détourna ses yeux de Puck et rougit. Quant à Puck, il sourit à la vue du jeune garçon qui était gêné. Puis il regarda Santana et la fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? Je dit simplement la vérité, rétorqua la Latina en haussant les épaules.

L'entrainement des Cheerios était bientôt terminé. Quinn leur donna une pause de 5 minutes puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires? Brittany savait que quelque chose se passait alors elle décida de la suivre. Elle entra doucement sans faire de bruit mais ne vit personne. La Cheerios entendit quelqu'un s'approcher du vestiaire et se cacha derrière une rangée de casiers, de façon à ce que la personne qui entre ne la voit pas.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de m'avoir fait stopper l'entraînement, déclara Quinn froidement.

Un homme apparut devant Quinn. Brittany ne pouvait pas le voir car il était de dos. L'homme était grand, les cheveux châtains et sa voix lui était familière.

- Si j'étais toi, je changerais de ton, dit l'homme en s'approchant d'elle.

Quinn sourit avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Brittany ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas partir. Alors elle les observa. Ils finiront bien par partir.

- Alors ou ça en est avec la grande blonde et son ami ?

- Tu veux dire Brittany et son ami homosexuel Kurt.

L'homme acquiesça puis la Cheerio continua.

- Et bien on approche du but. Laisse moi encore un peu de temps, s'exclama -t- elle.

- On a pas le temps, Quinn ! Le maître veut que le travail soit fait rapidement. Alors tue les ! Ordonna l'homme en se retournant et en observant la pièce comme si quelqu'un les espionnait.

Brittany eut un moment de panique et reconnut l'homme. C'était Sebastian, le démon qui avait essayer de les tuer Kurt et elle. Brittany recula mais ne vit pas le banc qui était derrière elle. Alors la grand blonde tomba par terre. Sebastian et Quinn entendirent un bruit venant du fond de la salle.

- Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant, dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire.

Brittany, encore à terre, entendit les pas se rapprocher. Alors elle recula mais se retrouva bloquée. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse très vite.

_Ce qui n'était pas son point fort_, pensa-t-elle.

- Peut être que si j'appelle Kurt, Puck ou Santana, ils apparaitront, murmura-t-elle.

Brittany appela la seule personne avec qui elle voulait être à ce moment là.

- Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait.

Une ombre apparut devant elle. Elle leva la tête.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais regarde qui est là !

Elle vit Sebastian en face d'elle et espérait juste que Kurt avait entendu son appel.

Kurt, Puck et Santana étaient encore au Lima Bean. Santana avait su convaincre Kurt qu'elle ne leur ferait plus de mal. Le jeune garçon était encore un peu méfiant mais décida de lui donner une seconde chance. L'entraînement des Cheerios finissait dans 15 minutes. Kurt insista donc pour qu'ils arrivent en avance pour récupérer Brittany. Lorsque soudainement sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il entendit une voix lui demander de l'aide. Il se rendit compte que c'était la voix de Brittany.

Puck et Santana regardaient Kurt inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurt ?

Le jeune garçon se tenait la tête mais se calmait peu à peu. Kurt leva sa tête, les larmes aux yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration.

- C'est Bri…Brittany.

-Quoi Brittany ? Demanda Santana.

Kurt essaya de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était comme s'il pouvait ressentir ce que la Cheerios ressentait.

- Elle a besoin de notre aide.

Puck et Santana attrapèrent la main de Kurt et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Puis, une fois à l'intérieur, ils disparurent.

A leur arrivée dans les toilettes du lycée, Puck sortit en premier pour voir si la voie était libre, puis il fit signe à Santana et Kurt de sortir.

-Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je jure devant dieu que je la tuerai ! S'exclama Santana.

Puck et Kurt regardèrent la Latina.

- Tu sais, je pense que jurer n'est pas conseillé pour un démon, dit Kurt.

Santana le regarda, confuse, avant de continuer à chercher Brittany.

- Je pense qu'elle doit être dans les vestiaires. Tu peux nous y emmener Kurt ?

Kurt acquiesça puis les emmena. Arrivés devant la porte des vestiaires, Kurt appela Brittany. Doucement ils avancèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

- C'est trop calme ! Je n'aime pas ça, S'exclama Puck.

Kurt vit un corps inconscient au fond des vestiaires. Tout de suite il s'en approcha et le reconnut.

- Brittany ?

Kurt se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Puck et Santana s'approchèrent de Kurt.

- Elle est encore en vie Kurt. Elle est juste inconsciente, lui dit Puck.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Puck. L'ange pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la culpabilité.

- Pourquoi elle ? C'est moi qu'ils veulent mais ils s'en prennent à elle.

Santana guettait autour d'elle et trouvait bizarre de laisser le corps de Brittany seul sans démon qui les attendaient.

- Puck, dit la Latina.

Puck se retourna vers Santana.

- Faut partir d'ici et vite !

Puck porta Brittany et Santana s'avança pour attraper la main de Kurt mais se retrouva projetée vers les casiers.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas partir si vite ! Le jeu vient à peine de commencer.

Sebastian apparut devant Puck et Kurt avec un grand sourire. Santana se releva discrètement puis fit comprendre à Puck de mettre en sécurité Kurt et Brittany. La Latina regarda ses mains et lentement du feu commença à se former.

- Hey Monkey face !

Sebastian se retourna et fit face à Santana. Puck en profita pour emmener Kurt et Brittany loin de Sebastian.

- Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de dire, dit Sebastian avec un grand sourire.

Puis deux démon apparurent derrière Santana.

Puck arriva dans la maison pas très loin de Lima où Santana et lui se cachaient. Il posa Brittany sur le lit puis regarda Kurt.

- Kurt, je vais te demander de rester avec Brittany. Il faut que j'aille aider Santana.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas nous laisser seuls ? Et s'ils viennent ici ?

Puck prit la main de Kurt puis se rapprocha de lui.

- Je te promets de revenir Kurt. Et cette maison est protégée, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'ange posa sa main sur la joue du jeune garçon.

- Promis ? Demanda Kurt.

Puck embrassa Kurt passionnément.

- Je te le promets.

Puis l'ange disparut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite que certains d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience. Je suis vraiment désolée de la publier que maintenant mais malheureusement j'ai attrapé un virus et donc plus d'ordinateur.**

**Je suis pas très satisfaite de la suite mais bon à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Xoxo Jennifer**

* * *

_Puck embrassa Kurt passionnément. _

_- Je te le promets. _

_Puis l'ange disparut._

Santana était maintenant face à Sebastian, tenue par les démons. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

- Tu vas le regretter Satan ! S'exclama Sebastian.

Sebastian fit apparaître un couteau. Les yeux de Santana s'écarquillèrent car elle savait que ce couteau permettait de tuer les démons et que seuls les Archanges le possédaient.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Demanda Santana.

Sebastian sourit puis s'approcha de la Latina.

- Tu serais surement surprise si je te le disais, dit le démon.

Santana ne savait quoi dire et se demandait comment il avait réussi à l'avoir. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités. La première était que Sebastian avait réussi à tuer un Archange, ce qui était peu probable, et la deuxième était qu'un des Archanges était un traitre et fournissait des informations aux démons.

- Très bien, fini de parler et passons aux choses sérieuses !

Sebastian se rapprocha de Santana puis lentement appuya son couteau sur la joue de la Latina. Santana ressentit une forte douleur, c'était comme si sa peau brûlait, mais la Latina ne voulait pas satisfaire Sebastian en lui montrant qu'elle souffrait.

Puck apparût dans les douches des vestiaires, il vit Sebastian avec le couteau et les deux démons qui tenaient Santana.

- Il faut vite que je trouve un moyen de la sortir de là, murmura Puck.

L'ange n'avait qu'une seule solution. Piéger Sebastian pour lui permettre de gagner du temps.

- N'essaye pas de résister, je sais que tu veux me supplier d'arrêter, se moqua le démon.

Santana avait maintenant de nombreuses coupures sur le visage. Sebastian s'éloigna pour admirer le travail qu'il venait de faire lorsque Santana remarqua que quelqu'un lui faisait des signes et se rendit vite compte que cette personne était Puck. L'Ange lui fit comprendre qu'il allait l'aider à se débarrasser de ces démons.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, répliqua la Latina.

Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage. Sebastian fronça des sourcils. Il savait que qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux, et ce quelqu'un était surement Puck.

- Toi ! S'exclama Sebastian tout en pointant du doigt un des deux démons. Va vérifier les vestiaires et fais attention. On a surement un invité surprise, ordonna Sebastian.

Le démon acquiesça puis s'en alla vérifier les vestiaires pour ensuite aller dans les douches. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Sebastian attendit quelques minutes avant de décider d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Toi reste là ! Et si elle fait un mouvement tu lui tranches la gorge, dit le démon.

Il lui donna le couteau puis fit son chemin lentement vers les douches. Puck, quant à lui, savait que Sebastian arrivait mais il fallait tuer le démon qui détenait Santana avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son maitre était tombé dans le piège. L'ange apparût derrière un casier non loin de la Latina. Santana et le démon étaient maintenant de profil. Il avança lentement puis, sans que le démon s'en aperçoive, il attrapa le couteau pour le lui enfoncer dans le cœur.

- Hé bien ! il t'en a fallu du temps. Je commençais à me demander si t'étais toujours aussi compétent ! S'exclama la Latina.

Puck roula des yeux. Sebastian était maintenant dans les douches. Il regarda partout mais ne vit personne. Tout à coup, il entendit deux personnes parler. Il reconnut tout de suite leurs voix.

- _Cela va devenir intéressant, _murmura Sebastian.

Lorsque le démon voulut se rendre dans les vestiaires, il se rendit compte qu'une force invisible l'en empêchait. Il réalisa alors que l'Ange l'avait piégé.

- Si j'étais lui, je serais très énervée, ne penses-tu pas, Puck ?

Sebastian se tourna puis vit Puck et Santana à quelques mètres de lui. La Latina sourit mais ce sourire était faible. Elle était fatiguée après ce que Sebastian lui avait fait subir.

- Oh oui très énervé ! Rétorqua l'Ange.

- Haha haha.

Le démon se mit à rire à leur plus grand étonnement.

- Vous êtes pathétiques ! Vous m'avez peut être piégé, mais si j'avais été toi, Puck je n'aurais pas laisser ton petit protégé et cette jolie blonde tout seul sans protection.

La peur se fit sentir dans les yeux de Puck. S'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Kurt, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

_Pendant ce temps là, Kurt et Brittany_

Kurt commençait à perdre patience, Brittany n'étais toujours pas réveillée et Puck n'était pas encore revenu. Le jeune chanteur avait froid et avait peur que des démons viennent les tuer.

- Kurt, l'appela une petite voix.

L'ado se tourna pour voir que Brittany était réveillée.

- Hey Britt comment tu te sens ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'ai mal à la tête, mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Nous sommes dans une maison non loin de Lima. Puck m'a dit qu'elle était protégée des démons.

Brittany se demandait pourquoi Kurt parlait que de Puck et où Santana pouvait être.

- Oh ! Et Santana où elle est ? Demanda la grande blonde.

- Ecoute Britt ! Quand on est venu te chercher, tu étais inconsciente. Puis lorsqu'on était sur le point de partir, Sebastian est arrivé avec d'autres démons. Santana a décider de les retenir pendant que Puck nous a emmenés ici.

Brittany avait les larmes au yeux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Santana était morte ? Elle s'en voulait. La Latina avait fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner, mais Brittany était trop têtue pour l'écouter et lui donner une autre chance.

- C'est ma faute! Elle est surement morte à cause de moi, déclara la danseuse.

Kurt vit sa meilleure amie triste, mais ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute si Santana était là-bas.

- Non Brittany, rien n'est de ta faute. Regarde moi ! Je suis sûr que Santana n'est pas morte. D'ailleurs Puck est parti pour l'aider et je suis sûr qu'ils vont revenir. Puck me l'a promis avant de….

Un silence se fit. Brittany regarda Kurt et vit le jeune garçon rougir.

- Avant de quoi Kurt ? Demande la blonde.

- Et bien Puck avant de partir m'a …. m'a embrassé.

Brittany écarquilla les yeux avant de faire un petit sourire à Kurt. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une petite réflexion à propos du baiser lorsqu'une lumière apparût à travers la fenêtre. Les deux ados s'approchèrent pour voir ce que c'était. Une voiture était maintenant devant la maison. Les deux ados n'arrivaient pas à voir qui était dans la voiture mais savaient qu'ils étaient assez nombreux car plusieurs voix se faisaient entendre.

Brittany tourna la tête vers Kurt. On pouvait apercevoir la peur dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi ils sont là ? Ils veulent peut être nous tuer Kurt, faut pas les laisser rentrer, dit Brittany paniquée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Britt ! Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Les phares de la voiture s'éteignirent. Les portières s'ouvrirent et une jeune femme sortit de la voiture. On pouvait dire qu'elle était de taille moyenne et avait les cheveux court. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la maison et on pouvait voir un grand sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres. D'autres personnes sortirent de la voiture et suivirent la jeune femme.

Kurt et Brittany quand à eux commençaient à avoir peur.

- Oh mon dieu Kurt, ils arrivent ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il faut qu'on essaye de sortir d'ici avant qu'ils nous attrapent. Suis moi !

Kurt attrapa Brittany par la main puis descendit les escaliers. La porte de derrière était ouverte et c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir leur échapper.

- Viens. On va sortir par derrière mais quand je te dirais de courir, tu cours aussi vite que tu peux, ok ? Ordonna le jeune chanteur.

Brittany acquiesça. Ils avancèrent lentement lorsque d'un seul coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La grande blonde se retourna puis resta immobile pendant un moment. Kurt quant à lui continua à avancer en pensant que sa meilleure amie le suivait.

- Quinn ?

Quinn regarda l'adolescente avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle avait l'intention de faire du mal à la cheerleader qui lui avait tenu tête devant tout le lycée.

- Oh tu es étonnée de me voir ?

Brittany resta immobile. Kurt se retourna et se rendit compte que Brittany ne le suivait plus.

- Britt, qu'est qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?

Kurt regarda dans la direction de Brittany.

- Quinn qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh Hummel, ravie de te revoir ! Il se trouve que je suis ici pour toi. Sebastian a hâte de s'occuper de toi. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de te ramener vivant malheureusement.

Kurt devait les empêcher de s'approcher et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se concentre car seul son pouvoir pourrait les ralentir. Quinn s'avança, suivi des hommes qui étaient avec elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent soudainement projetés.

- Brittany cours maintenant !

Les deux ados coururent aussi vite que possible. Kurt attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie puis l'emmena dans la forêt qui était pas très loin de la maison. Quinn et ses hommes se relevèrent.

- Rattrapez les ! Et surtout ne tuez pas la fille. Je veux m'en occuper personnellement.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent puis coururent après les deux ados. Brittany se retourna et vit que Quinn et ses hommes étaient loin derrière eux mais lorsqu' elle se retourna elle trébucha. Kurt qui continuait à courir s'arrêta pour l'aider mais il pouvait entendre les autres se rapprocher.

- Britt lève toi vite ! Ils arrivent.

- Je sais Kurt mais j'ai mal.

Kurt prit un moment avant d'aider Brittany à se lever, puis les deux ados se cachèrent derrière des arbres. Ils espéraient juste que Quinn et ses hommes ne les verraient pas et s'en iraient.

Quinn arriva dans la forêt puis avança un peu avant de s'arrêter. Elle observa silencieusement. Kurt la fixa et attendit une réaction de la blonde.

- Kurt ? Chuchota Brittany.

Le jeune chanteur tourna la tête et regarda sa meilleure amie.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?

Kurt fit un non de la tête puis lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau en direction de Quinn, il n'y avait plus personne. Il commença à paniquer car lorsqu'il observait autour de lui, ni Quinn, ni ses hommes n'étaient dans les parages. Il décida d'attendre et de voir si Quinn allait revenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours personne à l'horizon. Kurt décida d'avancer mais pour ne pas prendre de risque, il décida d'y aller seul.

- Britt-Britt, tu restes ici, d'accord ? Je vais allez voir si la voie est libre, et ensuite je reviens te chercher.

- Non je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul Kurt. Et s'ils étaient cachés et t'attrapaient ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudent et puis je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir, répondit Kurt.

Brittany ne voulait pas laisser partir Kurt, mais elle savait que son meilleur ami ne l'écouterait pas. La cheerleader l'observa mais entendit des bruits. Elle vit une ombre se déplacer rapidement près de Kurt. Elle s'apprêtait à crier pour le prévenir mais elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Un homme l'attrapa et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

Kurt, quant à lui, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors il s'arrêta et observa les horizons lorsqu'un bruit se fit soudainement entendre. Le bruit venait de derrière. Il se retourna et ne vit personne. Mias il se rendit compte que Brittany n'était plus là.

- BRITTANY ! cria Kurt.

Le jeune chanteur courut là où sa meilleur amie était cachée et lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il entendit un rire. Kurt leva la tête et vit Quinn face à lui. Il tenta alors de lui échapper mais il se retrouva vite encerclé par ses hommes.

- Tu pensais pouvoir nous échapper ? S'exclama Quinn.

Kurt ne répondit pas à la question.

- Où est Brittany et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle ?

Quinn sourit.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour elle et pense à ce qui va t'arriver lorsque tu seras entre les mains de Sebastian.

Un homme sorti de nulle part s'approcha de Quinn. Kurt remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. L'homme tenait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_- Brittany, _murmura Kurt.

Kurt pouvait voir que sa meilleure amie était terrifiée. Quinn s'approcha doucement vers la grande blonde puis elle sortit un couteau et le colla délicatement sur la joue de la cheerleader.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne souffrira pas, je mettrais fin à ses jours rapidement.

Kurt commençait à trembler, la colère qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là augmentait à chaque seconde, comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. Les branches des arbres commençaient à bouger. Les hommes de Quinn commencèrent à avoir peur et s'éloignèrent du jeune garçon.

- Si jamais tu la touches, tu le regretteras, menaça Kurt.

Quinn ricana au commentaire de Kurt. Elle n'avait jamais vu le garçon aussi énervé et elle trouvait ça amusant.

- Et comment je le regretterais ? Rétorqua Quinn tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Les yeux du jeune adolescent commencèrent à devenir noir. Ceux de la cheerleader s'écarquillèrent car elle savait que seuls les démon pouvaient avoir les yeux de cette couleur. Elle décida d'agir avant que Kurt ne puisse les attaquer.

- Attrapez le !

Les hommes hésitèrent avant de se jeter sur Kurt. D'un seul regard, le jeune garçon les projeta à travers les arbres, mais ils se relevèrent très rapidement.

- Toi lâche la et va les aider ! Ordonna Quinn à l'homme qui tenait Brittany.

Voyant que ses hommes n'auraient aucune chance face à Kurt, Quinn sortit une arme. Elle s'apprêta à tirer sur Kurt mais Brittany ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Alors elle se jeta sur Quinn.

- Kurt attention ! Cria Brittany tout en essayant de repousser l'arme qui était face à son meilleur ami.

Quinn se débattait face à Brittany et réussit à se dégager. Elle lui mit un coup de crosse ce qui fit tomber la Cheerios à terre. Elle se remit face à Kurt, mais au moment où elle allait tirer, une lumière blanche apparut derrière lui.

Un homme brun d'une petite taille apparût et posa sa main sur la tête de Kurt. Ce dernier perdit connaissance et tomba mais l'homme le rattrapa.

- Je suis déçu Quinn. Je pensais que tu allais t'en sortir face à lui mais je me trompais.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

- J'aurais aimer te voir face à lui toi qui est si fort, cracha Quinn d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu as de la chance que Sebastian veut te garder en vie sinon je t'aurais déjà fait disparaitre.

Quinn déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? Tu sais que Sebastian veut que je le ramène vivant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Sebastian, je le lui ramènerais moi-même, répondit l'homme.

L'homme disparut avec Kurt dans ses bras, laissant Quinn et ses hommes seul dans la forêt.

- Si cet Ange croit qu'il peut décider de tout ! S'exclama Quinn.

Lorsque Brittany entendit le mot Ange, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle qui pensait que les Anges étaient censés protéger et non faire du mal. Brittany essaya de se relever car Quinn était de dos et il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, mais Quinn se retourna et attrapa la cheerleader par les cheveux.

- Je t'avais presque oublié mais ne pense pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Brittany. Elle savait que Quinn avait l'intention de la tuer. La capitaine des cheerleaders dit à ses hommes de l'attendre dans la voiture et que le travail serait fait rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Ca t'apporterait à quoi de me tuer ? Demanda Brittany.

- J'ai plus d'avantages en étant de leur côté que du tien. Et puis ça me fera une concurrente en moins pour le poste de capitaine.

Brittany ne fit plus un seul bruit lorsqu'elle vit Quinn sortir son arme.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Brittany Pierce mais maintenant je te dis adieu.

Elle s'apprêtait à mettre l'arme devant la tête de la blonde lorsqu'une main attrapa son bras.

- Tu as fait une grosse erreur en t'en prenant à elle.

Brittany reconnut la voix et les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus.

- _Santana, _murmura Brittany.

Santana regarda Brittany et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Lâche moi ou tu vas le regretter ! S'exclama Quinn.

Santana se moqua de la menace de Quinn et serra son emprise sur le bras de la blonde.

- Je pense que c'est toi qui vas le regretter, rétorqua Santana.

Les yeux de la Latina devinrent noir et sa main s'enflamma ce qui brula le bras de la cheerleader. Quinn hurla de douleur, suppliant Santana d'arrêter.

- Je ne t'entends plus parler maintenant, la nargua Santana.

Quinn regarda La Latina essayant de ne pas crier car elle savait que cela ferait que satisfaire le démon. Brittany, ne supportant plus de voir Santana faire du mal à Quinn malgré qu'elle avait tenté de la tuer quelques minutes plus tôt, se leva.

- Santana arrête !

La Latina se stoppa et regarda Brittany. Elle regarda Brittany dans les yeux et pouvait voir que la blonde la suppliait d'arrêter.

- C'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois, je te tuerai, tu m'as compris ?

Quinn acquiesça. Santana lâcha son bras. La cheerleader courût alors le plus loin possible. Brittany regarda Santana puis tomba à terre car sa jambe lui faisait mal. Santana accourut auprès de Brittany pour l'aider à se tenir debout puis la blonde la serra fort contre elle au plus grand étonnement de Santana.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, la remercia Brittany.

Santana se détacha de Brittany puis plaça sa main sur la joue de la Cheerios.

- Je t'ai dit que je te protégerais.

La Latina approcha doucement son visage de Brittany et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'une lumière blanche apparut. D'un bond les deux filles se séparèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Puck ?

Puck regarda Brittany.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver Kurt dans la maison ou même le sentir. Où il est Brittany ?

Brittany regarda le sol puis leva la tête. On pouvait voir qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Ils l'ont enlevé.


End file.
